


Plans Are Awry

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by pics and heavenly body’s comments on the lj site. It’s likely there will be more, not ruling it out. It’s not that when Bones plans something that things go awry, they just already there and he goes along with it. Uhura’s just confused but agrees to go along with it for Jim’s sake, she thinks. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uhura hadn’t planned on coming here with McCoy. Honest, it had just ended up that way. They were both cadets at the Academy. They were also after two professors at the Academy. Uhura was fortunate; Commander Spock was one of her language instructors. He also taught Vulcan Anatomy, one of McCoy’s courses, but McCoy wasn’t after Spock, he was after Lieutenant Commander James Kirk. Kirk taught Command level classes, not Medical level classes, and McCoy was determined to get Kirk’s attention.

McCoy stared across the darkened bar at the object of his affection. Uhura told him it was obsession. He really didn’t care. He watched over his Bourbon tumbler as the handsome Commander slid into a booth accompanied by Captain Pike and Commander Spock. Somehow the grey uniform made Kirk’s blue eyes even bluer. He watched enviously as something Pike said made him laugh and his eyes dance. “We need a plan,” McCoy announced.

“A plan?” Uhura asked incredulously. “No, not going there. Your plans always seem to head south.”

“Come on, Ny,” McCoy responded. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Chekov’s broken arm, Archer’s missing dog, Sulu was thought to be AWOL for three days before they found him locked in the cooler!” Uhura stated. The cooler was a euphemism for where cadets got thrown in if they were caught drunk after hours.

“Hey!” McCoy muttered, “they found Porthos!”

“In the cooler with Sulu!” Uhura exclaimed. She sighed. Chekov and Sulu had ended up together in the end. Uhura sighed again. “What’s your plan?”

“It’s simple. My family owns land just north of here. A small house sits there big enough for the five of us,” McCoy told her.

“Five?” Uhura asked.

“You, me, Spock, Kirk, and we’ll invite Captain Pike as well. It’ll work, you’ll see, even have a Jacuzzi,” McCoy teased. Uhura sighed wistfully as she nodded her agreement. She only hoped it ended better than McCoy’s last escapade.

Two weeks later McCoy’s plan had somehow come together. Curious, Pike had agreed to the trip and even rented a van for the trip. He’d been the one to talk Jim and Spock into the trip, telling them McCoy had opened up the house for them and he would be joining them along with his friend, Uhura. She’d managed to convince her friend, Gaila, to come as well, so she wouldn’t be so outnumbered.

It took two hours to reach the house. During which time Chris and Jim, which was what they insisted on being called on this trip, regaled the cadets with their times at the Academy. Jim went so far as to tell how he had met Uhura. “Well, I tried to pick her up at a bar in Riverside,” he admitted, “but Cupcake got in the way.”

“Cupcake?” Bones asked. He’d always wondered where Hendorff had picked up that nickname.

“Yeah, I tried to hit on Uhura and he and his cronies told me to layoff. We ended up in a fight,” Jim said trying to be nonchalant about the whole business.

“Jim the only reason Uhura didn’t get written up for kneeing you in the gonads was because you put your hands on her boobs, and she didn’t actually do it,” Chris called back.

“Well, you could’ve stepped in before I was bent over backwards over that table,” Jim retorted.

“I told you to test their mettle, not tempt them in that black leather jacket Jim. Anyway, Hendorff turned out surprisingly well. Although, I thought you’d give him a heart attack,” Chris retorted.

This conversation was getting even more interesting, McCoy thought as he turned back to Jim. Jim waved it off, “Well, yeah, not my fault he got me as shuttlecraft pilot trainer. I walked out in my dress greys and he started clutching his chest like he was having one. Turned out to be an asthma attack that medical took care of immediately. He had pictures of all his instructors on his PADD. He should have known it was me!”

Chris sighed and shook his head as they pulled up in front of the house. It wasn’t a house, it was a mansion. It turned out that there were fifteen rooms, fifteen bathrooms, three Jacuzzis, two pools, and ten of McCoy’s family had shown up for a weekend at the San Francisco home. This included his mother. “Mom!” McCoy called as the six others piled out of the van. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Vancouver,” he told her giving her a peck on the cheek.

“We are, after the weekend. We missed our connecting flight here in San Francisco and there wouldn’t be another flight until tomorrow morning, so, we came up here,” Eleanor told her son.

“Mom, why are you still flying on planes? You could’ve used the shuttles, or transporter,” he told her knowing full well it would be a losing battle.

“Mrs. McCoy? Jim Kirk, I’m glad to meet you. This is a lovely house. Will be a little crowded, but I’m sure we can work it out. McCoy, you and I will be roommates, Gaila and Uhura, and Spock and Chris. How long are you staying?” Jim asked. McCoy admired the smooth, charming way Jim handled his mother.

“Call me Eleanor, Jim,” his mother responded.

“Charmed, Eleanor,” Jim said, lifting her hand and brushing her knuckles with his lips. McCoy watched stunned as Jim took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm before escorting her into the house. He shook his head. There were enough rooms where only two of them would have to be together, but Jim seemed to be alright with rooming together. The others weren’t. Spock wanted his privacy. Chris wouldn’t room with a woman, and Ny and Gaila had enough of living with each other day in and day out and wanted some time not living in the same room. McCoy stayed and visited with his mother and a few of her guests as Jim wandered through the house and found their room, depositing their duffel bags on their beds.

When McCoy entered the room Jim had just put on his swim trunks. McCoy spent a moment admiring the other man’s shapely backside before closing the door and walking over to his bed. He pulled out his own swim trunks before starting to remove his clothing. He had stripped down to his underwear. “You had this all planned, didn’t you,” Jim asked from behind, a hand running down McCoy’s shoulder. “I saw the look on your face when you saw your mother was here.”

McCoy bit his lip before allowing himself to be turned around. “Commander, how could I…”

“You really think I missed the way you’ve looked at me, especially in that bar a couple of weeks ago?” he turned McCoy toward him, his face turning red. Jim kissed him, tentatively at first, but with growing confidence. “That you signed up for shuttle pilot training a year before you had to, making sure I would be your trainer. You’re not very subtle.”

“You came anyway?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah, I came. I want to make sure Spock ends up in Ny’s bed. You…you’re a bonus,” Jim said. They never quite made it to the pool that day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Don’t own them.

Bones woke well rested, and to the sensation of the back of his shoulder being kissed. Bones’ eyes opened to the room that he hadn’t left the night before. A bed he’d left a few times for life’s little necessities, and a coziness he could never have remember felt, ever. “Morning,” a voice purred into his ear.

“Morning,” Bones replied rolling over onto his back. Jim lay on his right side and smiled at him. “Any plans for today?” Bones asked.

“See your family off to the airport?” Jim asked with a laugh. “I intend to make you scream tonight.”

“Anything in particular?” Bones asked remembering the noises they had both made the night before.

“My name,” Jim said with a wicked grin.

Bones returned the smile and was tempted to kiss Jim when their stomachs interrupted. They shook their heads and rose, taking their time in showering and dressing. The trip out of the room and down the hall was interrupted by loud noises issuing from Uhura’s room. “Uh uh uh, oh, Spock. Oh god! Oh god!”

“When did Ny get religious?” Bones asked as they knocked on Chris’ door. They opened the door at Chris’ call.

“What did Uhura get?” Chris asked. Jim stopped and started laughing. Chris and Gaila were sitting on his bed. Chris had a firm grasp of one of her feet in one hand and was blowing on it. The foot was twitching wildly. In Chris’ other hand he held a finger nail polish brush. Gaila was laughing.

“Religion,” Jim replied, “She’s calling ‘god’ out rather vigorously.

“Loud, huh?” Gaila asked. “Spock got shy last night, and Eleanor poured some chocolate milk down his throat, not literally. He became more relaxed last night, especially when Ny cuddled up next to him.”

“How about you two?” Bones asked. They were both wearing robes.

“I decided I wanted a new coat of paint,” Gaila said. “Captain Pike was amenable.” Gaila responded. She got up, “I’m getting dressed,” she announced.

“So, your mission was a success?” Chris asked, peering at Jim.

Bones started as Jim responded. “I’m a Starfleet Lieutenant Commander, when are my missions never successful?” Jim asked. “Ny not withstanding.”

Chris laughed. “She has her own happy ending.”

“So do we,” Bones murmured. “So do we.”


End file.
